dublagemfandomcom-20200213-history
Walt Disney
|local = Los Angeles Califórnia, |sede = Burbank, Califórnia, |área servida = |locais = |fundador =Walter Elias Disney |proprietário = |principais pessoas = Robert A. "Bob" Iger Presidente & CEO John E. Pepper, Jr. Chairman Roy E. Disney Diretor Emeritus Steve Jobs Chief Shareholder Anne Sweeney Presidente, Disney-ABC Television Group & Co-Chair, Disney Media Networks |num empregados = 150.000 (2008) |tipo empresa = Pública (NYSE: DIS) |genero = |indústria = Mídia e Entretenimento |produtos = |certificação = |holding = |divisões = Walt Disney Studio Entertainment Disney-ABC Television Group Disney Interactive Media Group Walt Disney Consumer Products Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Disney Interactive Studios |subsidiárias = |acionistas = |cotação = |valor de mercado = US$ 31.13 bilhões (18 de Fevereiro, 2010) |LAJIR = |faturamento = US$ 36.99 bilhões (2010) |renda líquida = US$ 4,02 bilhões (2010) |predecessora = |sucessora = |encerramento = |página = Disney Oficial |rodapé = }} The Walt Disney Company ( ), também conhecida como simplesmente Disney, é o maior conglomerado de mídia e entretenimento do planeta, conhecido por seus produtos favoráveis à família. Fundada em 16 de Outubro de 1923, pelos irmãos Walt Disney e Roy Disney como um estúdio de animação, tornou-se um dos maiores estúdios de Hollywood e o proprietário e licenciante de onze parques temáticos e várias redes de televisão, como a ABC e a ESPN, além de recentemente ter adquirido a Marvel Entertainment por 4 bilhões de dólares. A sede corporativa de Disney e suas instalações de produção primária estão localizadas no Walt Disney Studios, em Burbank, Califórnia. A empresa é parte do Dow Jones Industrial Average desde 6 de Maio de 1991. Mickey Mouse é o mascote oficial da The Walt Disney Company. The Walt Disney Company Estúdios thumb|left|250px|[[Walt Disney Concert Hall|The Walt Disney Concert Hall, em Los Angeles.]] Fundada em 16 de outubro de 1923 por Walter Elias Disney e seu irmão Roy Oliver Disney como um estúdio de animação, é hoje a maior empresa de mídia e entretenimento do mundo. O quartel-general administrativo da empresa estão localizados em Burbank e Los Angeles. O conjunto de prédios administrativos em Burbank chama-se Disney Team. A Disney teve lucros de US$ 31 bilhões em 2006. Seus estúdios de filmes incluem a Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures, Miramax Films, Dimension Films, Disneynature e mais recentemente, a Pixar. Desde 1996, a Disney também é dona da American Broadcasting Company (ABC), a maior rede de televisão dos Estados Unidos - e também controla o Disney Channel o Jetix e a família de canais de esporte ESPN. A divisão musical da empresa inclui a Walt Disney Records, Mammoth Records, Lyric Street Records e Hollywood Records. Também opera o Disney Vacation Club e restaurantes ESPN Zone. É dona da Hyperion Books, Disney Publishing Worldwide e Walt Disney Cruise Lines. Complexos turísticos e parques temáticos Por ordem cronológica de construção: * Disneyland Resort: Primeiro complexo de turismo Disney no mundo. Aberto em 17 de Julho de 1955, é constituido por 2 parques temáticos: Disneyland Park e o Disney's California Adventure. Possui 3 hotéis em sua propriedade e um complexo de vida noturna: Downtown Disney. É o único Resort que Walt Disney viu aberto. * Walt Disney World Resort: Inaugurado em 1 de Outubro de 1971 na cidade de Lake Buena Vista, na Flórida, é o maior destino turístico do mundo, com 4 parques temáticos: Magic Kingdom, EPCOT Center, Disney-Hollywood Studios, e o Disney's Animal Kingdom. Além de 2 parques aquáticos, centro de vida noturna (Downtown Disney), mais de 22 hotéis e muito mais. * Tokyo Disneyland Resort: Foi o primeiro complexo de parques a abrir fora dos Estados Unidos. É controlado pela Walt Disney Company em pareceria com a empresa OrientalLand. Possui dois parques: Tokyo Disneyland Park e o Tokyo DisneySea. * Disneyland Resort Paris: Inaugurado em 12 de Abril de 1992 na cidade de Marne-la-Vallée, perto de Paris. Possui dois parques temáticos: Disneyland Park e o Walt Disney Studios, e um centro de vida noturna: Disney Village. O Disneyland Resort Paris recebe mais visitantes do que qualquer outro ponto turístico da Europa. Possui mais visitantes do que a própria Torre Eiffel. * Hong Kong Disneyland: É controlado pela Walt Disney Company e o governo de Hong Kong. Está na ilha de Lantau, na China e foi inaugurado em 2005. Possui por enquanto apenas um parque: Hong Kong Disneyland Park e 2 hotéis. * Disney Cruise Line: Inaugurada em 1998, atualmente opera com 2 navios: Disney Wonder e Disney Magic. Os navios foram construidos na Itália, pelo estaleiro veneziano Fincantieri. Walt Disney Studios O negócio original de Disney era cinema. O Walt Disney Studios Entertainment, conhecido também como os estúdios de Walt Disney, inclui os filmes da Disney e os estúdios de animação. Desde 2002 foi dirigido por Dick Cook, e em 2003, todos os demais selos foram fundidos sob a marca do Buena Vista Motion Pictures Group. * Buena Vista Motion Pictures Group ** Walt Disney Pictures ** Touchstone Pictures ** Hollywood Pictures ** Dimension Films (Pertencia até 2005) ** Walt Disney Animation Studios ** Pixar Animation Studios ** DisneyToon Studios ** Buena Vista Pictures Distribution ** Buena Vista International ** Miravista Filmes (Atua exclusivamente em produções brasileiras) Media Networks Sua unidade de comunicação por radiodifusão é centrada em torno da rede da televisão American Broadcasting (ABC), que fora adquirida na compra da o Cap Cities/ABC em 1996. O grupo incluem: * Disney-ABC Networks ** ABC Television Network ** ABC Entertainment ** ABC Daytime ** ABC News ** ABC Sports ** ABC Kids ** ABC Studios ** American Bradcasting Company Radio (72 estações nos E.U.A. incluindo Radio Disney, ESPN Radio e ABC News Radio) * Canais a Cabo: ** ESPN ** Disney Channel ** ABC Family ** Lifetime Entertainment Services ** A&E Television Networks ** E! Networks ** Playhouse Disney ** Jetix International. ** SoapNET. ** History Channel. ** Disney XD Disney Consumer Products Responsavel por gerenciar todos os produtos de consumo com algum selo pertencente a Walt Disney Company. * Disney Publishing ** Hyperion Books * Disney Stores * Buena Vista Games * The Baby Einstein Company * Disney Stores Worldwide * Disney Direct Marketing * The Muppet Holding Company nadinha Disney Music Group Administrado por Chris Mountan, é responsável pelos selos fonográficos da Walt Disney Company. Os selos Disney são distribuidos pela Universal Music Group na América do Norte, pelo grupo Avex no Japão e, desde setembro de 2005, pela EMI. * Disney Music Group ** Hollywood Records ** Walt Disney Records ** Lyric Street Records ** Mammoth Records * Wonderland Music Company Walt Disney Theatrical Productions Walt Disney Theatrical Productions é uma produtora de musical ligada a The Walt Disney Company. Ela é a representação Disney na Broadway em Nova York. A companhia tem ganhado reputação com os meios de comunicação por criar performances populares e profissonais, estreiando com o aclamado Beauty and the Beast (br:A Bela e a Fera) em 1994 e mais recentemente com The Little Mermaid (br:A pequena Sereia) em 2008. A companhia é dirigida por Thomas Schumacher, e faz partes de uma das unidades da The Walt Disney Company, Walt Disney Studio Entertainment. A divisão também gerencia a Disney Live Family Entertainment, incorporando Disney on Ice e Disney Live, produzidas por Feld Entertainment. Desenhos animados Uma das subsidiárias de maior sucesso da empresa é seu estúdio de animação, Walt Disney Feature Animation, responsável por produzir um grande número de desenhos animados de sucesso e influentes. Os profissionais com maior destaque recebem, anualmente, o prêmio Disney Legends (Lendas Disney). Após testemunhar fracassos de renda em alguns de seus filmes animados recentes e sucessos estrelares de filmes animados por computador da Pixar, a Disney decidiu passar de seus tradicionais desenhos feitos à mão (que nos anos recentes incorporaram muito trabalho feito em computador) inteiramente para filmes animados por computador. O último filme animado tradicionalmente produzido pela Disney foi Nem Que a Vaca Tussa/O Paraíso da Barafunda. O primeiro filme animado por computador da empresa foi "Dinossauro" . A Disney caiu em muito criticismo por esta mudança em direção, já que os fãs vêem a força de um filme na sua trama e seus personagens, não na tecnologia que é usada para produzi-lo. Além disso, ao finalizar os desenhos feitos à mão, a Disney lançou no mercado dezenas de animadores e desenhistas profissionais de ótima qualidade, que podem ser futuramente contratados por suas principais concorrentes. A Disney estava se tornando um competidor direto para a Pixar, num mercado dominado por esta última. A Disney não havia renovado seu contrato com a Pixar para lançar os filmes da Pixar sob o nome da Disney, um acordo que vinha sendo extremamente rentável para a Disney e o fim disso significaria liberdade para a Pixar fechar contrato com um estúdio competidor. Sendo assim, após um período de negociações, a Disney comprou a Pixar em Janeiro de 2006, por US$ 7,4 bilhões. A Disney, como todo estúdio de cinema de grande porte, está inserida num modo de produção industrial e capitalista, mas conta com o diferencial de focar seus investimentos em desenhos animados, sem atores, cenografia ou grandes equipamentos de foto-iluminação. O orçamento de um longa-metragem em animação deixa de lado essas funções da produção "convencional". Dessa forma, é possível compreender como os gastos podem ser economizados ou transferidos para outras áreas — por exemplo, inovações no grafismo ou na gravação da trilha sonora. O Walt Disney Studios, o principal ponto de produção de filmes e programas da empresa na Califórnia. Um tour parcial do estúdio-satélite em Orlando, Flórida era disponível para sócios do Disney-MGM Studios até 2003. Outros negócios A empresa também é dona do time de hóquei Mighty Ducks of Anaheim e já foi dona do time de beisebol Anaheim Angels, que mais tarde foi vendido para o empresário Arturo Moreno. Também opera o licenciamento de produtos e vendas de produtos Disney através da Disney Store, Disney Publishing e Disney Interactive. Histórico A companhia que Walter Elias Disney (1901-1966) e seu irmão fundaram em 1923 era especializada em produzir filmetes de animação, usando a então recentíssima inovação do som no cinema. Com a novidade, ganhou tanto dinheiro que pôde investir em seu primeiro sonho: um filme em longa-metragem inteiramente desenhado, sobre uma temática de conto de fadas e estruturado como uma peça musical. Assim, em 1937, ficou pronto "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões". Até hoje, muito do modo de produção dos longas de animação ainda tem origem nesse filme pioneiro, como por exemplo o fato de se gravar a trilha sonora antes da execução dos desenhos, para facilitar a sincronização de áudio e imagem. O sucesso comercial de "Branca de Neve" foi tanto, que Disney pôde investir rapidamente em outros projetos. Em duas décadas, a pequena companhia dos filmetes seria um conglomerado de mídia e um império do setor de entretenimento, atuando não só no cinema, como também na TV, rádio, produção editorial e fonográfica, parques de diversões, hotelaria, turismo, navegação, sem contar os royalties provenientes das licenças de uso dos personagens e marcas registradas Disney para todo tipo de aplicação comercial. O carro-chefe desse sucesso financeiro foram os filmes longa-metragem de animação. Mesmo que Walt Disney continuasse produzindo centenas de curtas (usando os personagens Mickey, Donald, Pluto, Pateta, entre vários outros), documentários sobre vida selvagem e filmes com atores de carne-e-osso ("Se Meu Fusca Falasse", "Operação Cupido", entre outros), era nos sucessos de "Dumbo" (1941), "Bambi" (1942) e "A Gata Borralheira/Cinderela" (1950) que Walt Disney montava para bolear o seu negócio. Entre 1937 e 1970, a Disney lançou 15 filmes de animação em longa-metragem. A periodicidade, então, deixava 2,2 anos, em média, de intervalo entre um lançamento e outro. No entanto, não havia freqüência exata, pois houve períodos como 1940-1942, e 1950-1953, com quatro lançamentos de longas em cada, e longos recessos sem lançamentos como em 1942-1950, 1963-1968 e 1970-1977. Com esses intervalos de sete ou oito anos, a produção seguia inconstante. Só que não podia ser acelerada, pois dependia do capital para investimento que provinha da renda de cada filme — e esta dependia tanto da recepção do filme pelo público quanto da disponibilidade de recursos de acordo com os projetos paralelos da própria empresa. Não deve ser por acaso que os dois parques temáticos da empresa foram inaugurados justamente em épocas de recesso. Ou seja, nessa época ainda não havia para a companhia um sistema produtivo que garantisse a renovação ininterrupta de capital para reinvestimento. Somente no final da década de 1980 é que o ritmo de produção dos estúdios consolida-se como industrial e aumenta progressivamente. O lançamento de novos filmes, que em 1987 era bienal, passa a anual em 1993, e a semestral em 1998. O Paradigma Disney foi um elemento essencial para garantir o ritmo acelerado industrial da produção dos estúdios. Cronologia 1922-1966 (da fundação até os primeiros sucessos) * 1923: ** Disney Brothers Studio é fundado em 16 de Outubro pelos irmãos Walt e Roy O. Disney e pelo animador Ub Iwerks. ** Produzem a série Alice Comedies. * 1924: ** Primeira aparição de Alice. * 1926 ** Por sugestão de Roy, a companhia é renomeada Walt Disney Studios. * 1927: ** Termina a produção da série Alice. ** Disney obtém o contrato para a animação Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. * 1928: * Walt perde o contrato da série Oswald. ** É produzido o primeiro curta animado de Mickey Mouse: Plane Crazy. ** Em 18 de setembro, estréia Steamboat Willie, primeiro desenho animado sonoro da História. * 1929: ** Primeira Silly Symphony: The Skeleton Dance. ** Em 16 de dezembro, substitui-se a sociedade inicial formada em 1923 por Walt Disney Productions, Ltd. Formam-se outras três companhias associadas: Walt Disney Enterprises, Disney Film Recording Company, e Liled Realty and Investment Company. * 1930: ** Primeira aparição de Pluto. * 1932: ** Primeiro filme de animação em Technicolor denominado Flowers and Trees. ** Primeira aparição do Pateta. * 1934: ** Primeira aparição do Pato Donald. * 1937: ** O estúdio produz o primeiro filme longa-metragem de animação sonora da História: Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. * 1938: ** Em 29 de setembro as empresas Walt Disney Enterprises, Disney Film Recording Company, Liled Realty e Investment Company se fundem em Walt Disney Productions. * 1940: ** O estúdio muda-se para Burbank, Califórnia, onde está até hoje. ** É lançado o filme Pinóquio. ** É lançado o filme Fantasia. * 1941: ** Greve dos animadores dos estúdios Disney. ** Os EUA entram na Segunda Guerra Mundial, e o estúdio é solicitado a produzir material publicitário e moral para o governo. ** É lançado o filme Dumbo. * 1942: ** Estréia do longa-metragem de animação Bambi. * 1943: ** É lançado o filme Alô Amigos. * 1944: ** A companhia tem poucos recursos no caixa e como conseqüência lança uma re-edição de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, o que gera uma receita importante para a mesma. * 1945: ** O estúdio lança seu primeiro filme em carne e osso (live-action), apresentando James Baskettcomo o tio Remus em Song of the South. ** É lançado o filme Você já foi a Bahia?. * 1946: ** É lançado o filme Música Maestro. * 1949: ** O estúdio começa a produção de filmes com atores (live-action) com A Ilha do Tesouro. * 1950: ** É lançado o filme Cinderela. * 1951: ** É lançado o filme Alice no País das Maravilhas. * 1952: ** Em 16 de dezembro, Walt Disney funda a WED Enterprises com a intenção de lançar parques temáticos. A WED também deteria todos os direitos ao nome Walt Disney, além de manter a propriedade e operar o Monorail e o trem da Disneyland. Mais tarde fundou a Retlaw, uma subsidiária de serviços pessoais. * 1953 ** Peter Pan é lançado. * 1954: ** O estúdio funda a Buena Vista Distribution com o objetivo de distribuir seus filmes. ** Começa o programa de TV Disneyland. ** Disney se torna o primeiro americano a mostrar seus filmes recentes na televisão, em pequenos episódios. * 1955: ** A Disneyland Resort na Caifórnia é aberta. ** A Walt Disney Productions é proprietária de 34.5% da Disneyland Inc.. ** A Dama e o Vagabundo é o primeiro filme animado lançado em widescreen. * 1957: ** A Walt Disney inicia sua oferta de ações (IPO) na Bolsa. ** A Walt Disney Production aumenta a porcentagem da Disneyland Inc. de 34,5% para 65.5%. * 1959: ** É lançado o filme A Bela Adormecida. * 1960: ** A ABC compra 34,5% das ações da Disneyland Inc. * 1961: ** O estúdio lança as licenças e os direitos sobre Winnie the Pooh, personagens até hoje rentáveis ao estúdio. ** É criada uma subsidiária internacional chamada Buena Vista International. ** É lançado o filme 101 Dálmatas, que pela primeira vez na história dos longas animados usa a tecnologia Xerografia. * 1963: ** É lançado o flime A Espada era a Lei. * 1964: ** A companhia compra terras em Flórida para construir seu parque temático. ** O filme musical Mary Poppins, protagonizado por Julie Andrews e Dick Van Dycke, é lançado. * 1965: ** A produção regular de batentes animated curtos, devido à demanda baixa dos teatros. As produções de Walt Disney adquirem empresas de WED. * 1966: ** Walt Disney morre de câncer no pulmão aos 65 anos. 1967-1983 (após a morte de Walt Disney) * 1967: ** A construção do parque Disneyworld começa. ** É lançado o filme Mogli, o menino-lobo, o último que Walt Disney participou. * 1970: ** É lançado o filme Aristogatas. * 1971: ** O Walt Disney World Resorts é aberto na Flórida. ** Roy Oliver Disney, o irmão de Walt Disney, morre. ** Donn Tatum se torna o dirigente da companhia. ** E Card Walker se torna o presidente. * 1973 ** Robin Hood é lançado. * 1976: ** O filme 20.000 Léguas Submarinas foi o primeiro longa feito pelo estúdio mostrado na TV de uma só vez, pois a maneira que a Disney exibia era em forma de capítulos. * 1977: ** Roy E. Disney, filho de Roy O. Disney e sobrinho de Walt Disney renuncia à companhia por diferenças criativas. ** É lançado Bernardo e Bianca. * 1979: ** O desenhista Don Bluth e sua equipe, deixa os estúdios. ** A Disney lança seus primeiros filmes classificados quando à faixa etária: Take Down e O Abismo Negro. * 1980: ** Tom Wilhite torna-se o chefe do departamento de filmes com o objetivo de modernizá-lo. ** É criado um departamento de vídeos da Disney. * 1981: ** Planos de um canal a cabo são anunciados. ** Dumbo é a primeira animação da Disney a ser lançada em vídeo. ** O clássico O Cão e a Raposa é lançado. * 1982: ** O EPCOT abre no Walt Disney World na Flórida. ** O genro de Walt Disney, Ron W. Miller, substitui Card Walker na posição de CEO. ** É lançado o filme Tron, um dos primeiros filmes a utilizar efeitos de computação gráfica de forma tão ampla. * 1983: ** As Séries Antológicas da Disney são canceladas. ** A emissão do Disney Channel nos sistemas americanos de cabo começa. ** Tom Wilhite renuncia o seu cargo de chefe no departamento de filmes. ** É aberto o parque temático Tokyo Disneyland no Japão. 1984-2005 (Era Eisner) * 1984: ** O estúdio Touchstone é criado pela Disney com o objetivo de produzir filmes para adultos. ** É lançado o primeiro filme Touchstone: Splash, uma Sereia em Minha Vida. ** Michael Eisner se torna o presidente da Disney. ** Começa a coleção de vídeos Walt Disney Classics. * 1985: ** o estúdio começa a produzir séries de desenhos animados (cartoons), os primeiros são As Aventuras dos Ursinhos Gummi e Os Wuzzles. ** DuckTales é o desenho mais longo da Disney, com 100 episódios. ** É lançado o filme O caldeirão mágico, o primeiro desenho animado a ter classsificação etária. ** Também é lançado o filme O Mundo Fantástico de Oz uma seqüencia não oficial, já que o filme O Mágico de Oz foi produzido pelo MGM Studio. ** O vídeo do filme Pinóquio foi considerado um best-seller. * 1986: ** Em 6 de fevereiro, o nome Walt Disney Productions é mudado para The Walt Disney Company. ** É lançado o filme Down and Out in Beverly Hills e é o primeiro filme da Touchstone, subsidiária da Disney, a ser classificada quanto à faixa etária. ** É lançado a animação de longa-metragem As Peripécias do Ratinho Detetive. * 1987: ** A companhia e o governo francês assinam um acordo para criar a Disney na Europa:começa o projeto Disney Euro. ** Disney abre o Hall da Fama em seu parque. ** É lançado o primeiro filme de mistério da Disney: Tough Guys Don't Dance. * 1988: ** É lançado o filme Uma cilada para Roger Rabbit, uma parceria Amblin Entertainment e Touchstone Pictures (subsidiária da Disney). ** Em 18 de novembro estreou a animação Oliver e sua turma. * 1989: ** Disney oferece muito dinheiro para obter os direitos autorais dos bonecos Muppets mas não teve sucesso. ** Disney-MGM Studios é inaugurado. ** É lançado o filme A Pequena Sereia, marcando o "Renascimento da Disney". * 1990: ** O acordo de Disney e Jim Henson sobre os Muppets não é levado a termo devido à morte de Henson. ** É lançado o filme Bernardo e Bianca na Terra dos Cangurus. * 1991: ** A Bela e a Fera é lançado e é o primeiro filme de animação a ser indicado a um Oscar de Melhor Filme. ** Outro sucesso entra na tv, A Turma do Pateta. * 1992: ** O controvertido parque resort EuroDisney abre os portões em Paris, France. ** É lançado o filme Aladdin. * 1993: ** Disney adquire o estúdio de filmes independentes Miramax. ** Os Super Patos e Timão e Pumba são lançados na TV, além de Marsupilami e Disney's Doug. ** Os produtos licenciados do personagem Winnie the Pooh são os primeiros a superarem a venda dos produtos de Mickey Mouse. * 1994: ** Frank Wells,Presidente e Chefe de Operações da Disney, é morto por um acidente de helicóptero. ** Jeffrey Katzenberg sai dos estúdios Walt Disney para fundar seu próprio estúdio: a Dreamworks SKG ** O projeto de construir um parque em Virginia (EUA) é cancelado. ** O parque Euro Disneylândia é renomeado como Disneylândia Paris. ** É lançado o filme Rei Leão, o filme 2D mais rentável da história do cinema. * 1995: ** Em Outubro, a Disney contrata Michael Ovitz para ser presidente da companhia. ** Disney compra os direitos de transmissão da duas primeiras temporadas de Sailor Moon. ** O primeiro longa-metragem em 3D, Toy Story, é lançado junto com o estúdio Pixar. ** O filme Pocahontas é lançado. * 1996: ** The Walt Disney Company adquire o grupo de canais ABC. Para comemorar o tal feito, a Disney fez uma festa chamada Super Soap Weekend, em que atores e atrizes do canal visital o parque em Orlando para ficar com seus fãs. Esta festa virou tradição no canal e feita anualmente. ** O filme O Corcunda de Notre-Dame é lançado. * 1997: ** São lançadas as séries antigas da Disney em DVD. ** A Southern Baptist Convention boicota a Walt Disney pois ela é contra oferecer benefícios para homossexuais. A companhia ignora o boicote. ** O filme Hércules é lançado. * 1998: ** O parque Disney's Animal Kingdom é aberto no parque de Orlando. ** O filme Kiki's Delivery Service, fruto de uma parceria entre a Disney e Studio Ghibli film, é lançado em vídeo. ** O navio Disney Cruise Line começa a funcionar. ** É lançado o filme Mulan. ** É lançado o segundo filme da parceria Disney/Pixar : Vida de Inseto. ** É lançado em video e Disney DVD O Rei Leão II - O Reino de Simba, porém não teve tãobom desempenho quanto o primeiro em 1994. * 1999 ** Toy Story 2 e Tarzan são lançados. * 2000: ** Os filmes de animação Fantasia 2000 e A Nova Onda do Imperador' são lançados. ** Robert Iger se torna o presidente da companhia. * 2001: ** As atrações Disney's California Adventure e Tokyo Disney Sea abrem para o público. ** Disney adquire o canal a cabo americano Fox Family, mudando de nome para ABC Family. ** Monstros S.A., parceria com a Pixar Animation Studios, é lançado. ** ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire é lançado. * 2002: ** Walt Disney Studios abre perto do parque Disneyland Paris. E a área passa a se chamar Disneyland Resort Paris. ** Disney finaliza as negociações para adquirir Saban Entertainment, o criador da série de televisão Power Rangers. ** O estúdio da Disney, Miramax, adquire os direitos americanos de produzir os filmes da franquia Pokémon. ** Começa a ser produzido o quarto filme da série televisiva Pokémon. ** É lançado o filme Lilo e Stitch. ** É lançado em conjunto com a empresa Squaresoft o primeiro game da Disney: Kingdom Hearts. O game é protagonizado por personagens da empresa. ** É lançado o filme A viagem de Chihiro, que é o primeiro anime (estilo de desenho criado no Japão) a ganhar um Oscar de Melhor Animação, uma co-produção com a Disney. ** Disney faz negócios com a empresa japonesa Sanrio (a criadora de Hello Kitty e outros personagens), para lançar a coleção de cartões Sanrio's Greeting Cards. ** É lançado o filme Planeta do Tesouro inspirado no livro "Ilha do Tesouro" de Robert Louis Stevenson. * 2003: ** O filme Procurando Nemo é lançado e é o filme animado mais rentável da história do cinema desde Shrek 2 dos estúdios da Dreamworks. ** O filme Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl é lançado e é o primeiro filme da Disney a ser classificado. ** É lançado Irmão Urso. ** É lançada um terceiro filme de O Rei Leão . Este sendo o terceiro da série teve melhor desempenho que o segundo longa em 1998. É uma releitura comédica com Timão & Pumbba,ambos personagens desde 1993 da Disney. * 2004: ** O contrato da Disney com a Pixar se encerra. ** No dia 17 de fevereiro, a Disney compra os direito autorais dos bonecos "Muppets" (exceto os personagens da Vila Sésamo) ** O filme A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido é lançado. ** A Disney cria o canal Jetix (substituindo o canal a cabo Fox Kids) ** São lançados Os Incríveis e Nem que a Vaca Tussa. * 2005: ** A Disneylândia comemora 50 anos em 17 de julho. ** Em 12 de setembro, é inaugurado oficialmente o parque temático Hong Kong Disneyland. ** Robert A. Iger substitui a Michael Eisner como CEO em 1 de outubro. ** Também em outubro, os co-fundadores da Miramax, Bob e Harvey Weinstein deixam a companhia para fundar seu próprio estúdio. ** É lançado Chicken Little. ** Em 9 de dezembro é lançado o filme As Crônicas de Nárnia: O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa distribuído, financeado e co-produzido pela Walt Disney em parceria com a Walden Media, que produzia. 2006-presente * 2006: ** O lançamento do filme Pat Patricinha: O filme em 27 de agosto bate record de bilheteria nos cinemas de todo o mundo, e alcança 1° na lista dos filmes mais vendidos, com 10,2 milhões de dvds vendidos. ** É lançado nos Estados Unidos o filme High School Musical no dia 20 de janeiro. Com uma audiência nunca vista na TV a cabo: 7,7 milhões de televisores ligados no canal. A trilha sonora do filme é lançada e vende 6,649 milhões de cópias, alcançando o 2º lugar na lista dos mais vendidos. ** Em 25 de janeiro, a Disney anuncia a compra de estúdios Pixar Animation por 7,4 bilhões de dólares. Steve Jobs torna-se acionista majoritário da Disney. ** O filme Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest é lançado nos EUA e se torna a 3ª maior bilheteria de todos os tempo chegando a 1 bilhão de doláres.atualmente é a 5ª maior bilheteria do cinema. ** Em 7 de fevereiro a Disney recupera os direitos autorais de "Oswald, o Coelho" através de um acordo com o canal NBC. ** Disney e a Pixar lançam no dia 9 de junho o filme em 3D Carros. ** A empresa registra o maior número de visitantes em seus parques: 112 milhões no ano de 2006. * 2007: ** È lançado no canal Disney Channel Brasil a série Hannah Montana (com um sucesso de audiência). ** Disney anuncia planos para fazer "A Princesa e o Sapo", que seria uma nova Princesa da Disney (Disney Princess), filme feito na tradicional técnica de animação 2D. ** Em Agosto, Disney lança nos EUA, no canal Disney Channel, o telefilme High School Musical 2, visto por 17,24 milhões de pessoas, novo recorde de audiência em TV a cabo. ** Disney lança o filme musical Encantada, que mistura animação com pessoas de carne e osso (live action). ** Ratatouille é lançado. ** Em novembro, a Disney cancela a revista americana Disney Adventures Magazine, sem dar maiores explicações. ** Em 25 de maio , estréia Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End , fim da trilogia e grande sucesso de bilheteria. * 2008: ** A Disney e Yash Raj Films anunciam a primeira parceira EUA-India já feita na área de animação cinematográfica,que será a primeira animação de Bollywood, o longa de animação Roadside Romeo. ** O nome do parque 'Disney MGM Studios' é mudado para 'Disney's Hollywood Studios'. ** Em 16 de maio (30 de maio no Brasil) é lançado As Crônicas de Nárnia: Príncipe Caspian distribuído, financeado e co-produzido pela Walt Disney em parceria com a Walden Media, que produzia. ** É lançado 'Camp Rock' ** Em parceria com os estúdios Pixar é lançado Wall-E. ** O Walt Disney vai lançar o filme A Bela Adormecida 2:A Lenda Continua no Reino'. ** É lançado no mundo inteiro no dia 24 de outubro, o filme High School Musical 3: Senior Year, pela primeira vez nos cinemas e não pela televisão. ** Em 24 de dezembro a Walt Disney Pictures resolve renunciar a série As Crônicas de Nárnia logo depois do segundo filme por grande pressão da Walden Media, que definitivamente criou uma espécie de rixa com o titã Walt Disney; o estúdio de Phil Anschutz, Walden Media, resolveu deixar a Walt Disney por precaução, pois esta achava a empresa um pouco relaxada pelo modo de como agia erm realação a série. Mas a Walt Disney Pictures gastou praticamente US$175.000.000,00 em divulgação da segunda película. * 2009: ** A Walt Disney Pictures renuncia totalmente o cargo de distribuidora, financeadora e co-produtora da série As Crônicas de Nárnia. ** A Walt Disney Pictures juntamente com sua gravadora de músicas Hollywood Records lançou o filme Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience. ** Em parceria com a Pixar, Up - Altas Aventuras é lançado nos EUA em 16 de maio de 2009 três dias após abrir o 62º Festival de Cannes. Aqui no Brasil teve sua estreia em 4 de Setembro de 2009. ** A Walt Disney Company compra a Marvel Entertainment. ** Em 6 de novembro a Walt Disney Pictures lança o filme Os Fantasmas de Scrooge, utilizando as novas técnicas digitais do motion capture. ** É lançado Feiticeiros de Waverly Place o filme * 2010 ** É lançado no Brasil a primeira produção brasileira, da Disney High School Musical: O Desafio. ** Em 5 de março é lançado o filme ''Alice no País das Maravilhas, de Tim Burton, 2º filme da disney a chegar nos 1 bilhao de bilheteria mundial. ** Em 18 de Abril é lançado STARSTRUCK: Meu Namorado É Uma Superestrela. O Filme alcançou 6.0 milhões de audiência. ** Em 29 de Julho de 2010 é lançado''' Toy Story 3' , em parceria com a Pixar , o último da '''franquia Toy Story e o 3º filme da Disney a chegar à marca de 1 bilião de doláres na bilheteria mundial. ** Em " 13 de Agosto" é lançado no Disney Channel Brasil a 4ª e última temporada de Hannah Montana, intitulada como Hannah Montana Forever. ** Em "7 de Setembro" Camp Rock 2 é lançado e atinge a duas vezes o nº do primeiro telefilme . * 2011 ** Será lançado um spin-off de High School Musical, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, com Ashley Tisdale. Curiosidades * A Walt Disney Company é o único estúdio de Hollywood que nunca foi comprado por outra empresa. * No alto do Castelo da Cinderela, no Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney World) existe uma suíte, originalmente concebida para o próprio Walt. * 4% de todas as fotos tiradas nos Estados Unidos são na Walt Disney World, em Orlando, Flórida. * Houve boatos de que Walter Elias Disney teria sido congelado para que, quando a ciência descobrisse uma cura para câncer de pulmão, pudesse ressucitá-lo. Porém tal fato não é verdadeiro, pois a própria filha de Walt Disney, Diane Miller Disney, confirmou o dado de que os seus pais teriam sido cremados, e suas cinzas estariam em um cemitério em Glendale. * Existem três Complexos Turísticos Disney fora dos EUA: Em Paris, o Disneyland Resort Paris, que completou 15 anos em 2007; no Japão, o Tokyo Disneyland Resort; e o mais novo, inaugurado em 2005, o Hong Kong Disneyland. * Na entrada do Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney World - Florida), o chão está pintado de vermelho, para simular um tapete vermelho, que simboliza que todos os visitantes são especiais, estrelas do dia. Você observa também que existe uma leve inclinação (subida) na entrada desse mesmo parque, para que no início do dia quando ele chega ao parque ele faça um pequeno esforço que será recompensado na hora de ir embora, quando o visitante cansado do dia, não terá que fazer tanto esforço. Idéias de Walt Disney. * A Disney usa a sua própria terminologia em seus parques temáticos: os clientes do parque são chamados de convidados, os empregados da Disney membros do elenco, toda área que pode ser vista ou alcançada por um cliente é chamada de palco, e áreas apenas para empregados bastidores. Membros do elenco recém contratados passam por um curso chamado Tradições na qual as quatro "chaves" principais - segurança, cortesia, eficiência e espetáculo - são ensinadas, junto de instruções como "Quando apontar algo para um convidado, sempre use dois dedos ou sua mão inteira, nunca um dedo só". * O filme Dinossauro é a primeira produção animada computadorizada dos estúdios Disney. * O filme The Lion King era considerado desde 2003 o filme mais rentável e mais vendido de todos os tempos. Atualmente Toy Story 3 ocupa em terceiro lugar das maiores bilheterias da história do cinema. * American Broadcasting Company (ABC) * Buena Vista Games (BVG) * Walt Disney World Resort * Disney Channel * Pixar * ESPN * Lista de Filmes da Disney * Disneylândia * Walt Disney World * * * Categoria:Multinacionais Categoria:Empresas dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Estúdios de cinema Categoria:Estúdios de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Walt Disney ar:شركة والت ديزني bg:The Walt Disney Company br:The Walt Disney Company ca:The Walt Disney Company cs:The Walt Disney Company da:The Walt Disney Company de:The Walt Disney Company en:The Walt Disney Company eo:Walt Disney Company es:The Walt Disney Company eu:The Walt Disney Company fa:شرکت والت دیزنی fi:The Walt Disney Company fr:The Walt Disney Company ga:Disney he:חברת וולט דיסני hi:द वॉल्ट डिज़्नी कंपनी hr:The Walt Disney Company hu:The Walt Disney Company id:The Walt Disney Company is:Walt Disney-fyrirtækið it:The Walt Disney Company ja:ウォルト・ディズニー・カンパニー ka:უოლტ დისნეის კომპანია ko:월트 디즈니 컴퍼니 la:Walt Disney Societas mk:The Walt Disney Company ml:ദ വാൾട്ട് ഡിസ്നി കമ്പനി ms:Syarikat Walt Disney nl:The Walt Disney Company nn:The Walt Disney Company no:The Walt Disney Company pl:The Walt Disney Company ro:The Walt Disney Company ru:The Walt Disney Company simple:The Walt Disney Company sq:The Walt Disney Company sr:Компанија Волт Дизни sv:Walt Disney Company sw:The Walt Disney Company ta:வால்ட் டிஸ்னி கம்பனி th:เดอะวอลต์ดิสนีย์ tl:The Walt Disney Company tr:The Walt Disney Company uk:The Walt Disney Company vi:Công ty Walt Disney zh:华特迪士尼公司 Categoria:Walt Disney